Return to Aperture Laboratories
by Maddox1000
Summary: What would happen if Wheatley ever returned to Aperture? Read this story to find out! - Accepting OC's-PM me! -
1. Wheatley's Return

Wheatley was finishing up yet another boring day in space…if there was day in space.

Wheatley and the Space Sphere had been floating in space for…what…five years now? Wheatley wished that his battery would just run out. This was about the worst punishment ever, made worse by the fact that the Space Sphere was there, too.

"Space. Ba ba ba-ba-ba space. SPAAAAACE!" Wheatley groaned. Aperture ships had been collecting random objects from space, who knows why. GLaDOS always seemed to be up to something.

Suddenly the Space Sphere started yelling about something…_other than space._

"What is it, mate?" Wheatley asked. He struggled to look the direction the Space Sphere was looking. "Lemme see!"

"SPAAAACESHIIIIIIIIIP!" he squealed.

"What? There's no-" He was cut off by the sound of a jet. "Great…"

Another ship was inbound. But this one was different. It was definitely Aperture. But it wasn't collecting stuff, like all the others. This one was floating towards Wheatley and the Space Sphere. A claw extended from the hull, and grabbed them both.

"Bad claw! Bad claw! Let us go! I will use karate! Leave me in space! No! No! SPAAAAACE!"

As the claw pulled them in, Wheatley tried his best to reason with the claw, even though he knew it wouldn't listen, much less let them go.

"Hey, um, do you think that you could maybe…just maybe…let us go? Please. I reeeeeeaaaaaly don't want to go back to Aperture."

After they were both securely inside, the rocket started back up, and aimed for Earth.

"Nonononononononono stopstopstopstopstopstop," Wheatley pleaded, to no avail.

It was about a twenty minute ride. Wheatley decided to ask the Space Sphere some questions.

"So, uh, what exactly is it about space that fascinates you so much?"

"Guess. Guess guess."

"Um…"

"SPACE!"

Yep. Wheatley expected as much. Suddenly the pod started shaking and rumbling rather violently. A voice came over the speakers.

"Please prepare for difficult landing. There are water-water-water treading devices located conveniently under your seats. Thank you for choosing Ap-Ap-Aperture Science."

"LET…ME…GO…"

"EEEEEEAAAAAAARRRRRRRTTTTTHHHHHH!"

Suddenly _Her _voice came over the speakers.

"Having a nice ride?"


	2. Impact

No. This had to be some kind of sick, cruel joke.

Wheatley dared to speak.

"G…GLaDOS? Is that you?"

"Well, of _course _it's me, moron. Who else?"

"I…AM…NOT…A…MORON…"

"GLAAAAAAAAADOOOOOOOOSSSSSS!"

Suddenly Atlas came out of the pilot's seat. He talked to Wheatley, which sounded a lot like weird gurgling noises.

"Um…what?"

"Oh, don't mind him. He's just coming out to check on you."

"Ok. Ummmm…why?"

"Because you're about to crash."

"WHAT?!"

"Please prepare for emergency e-e-evacuation. Please do not be alarmed, for if you die, it will most likely be painless."

"Stupid announcer…" Wheatley mumbled to himself. "I wish he'd just shut up."

"Shutting up will now take place."

""THANK you."

"GROUND!"

"WHAT?"

"GROOOOUUUUNNNNNNDDDDD!" the Space Sphere repeated.

"I was hoping that you wouldn't say that."

But he was right. The ground was getting closer at an alarmingly fast pace.

"HOLD ON!" Wheatley yelled as his pupil dilated in fear.

"HERE…WE…GOOOOOOO!"

Suddenly, everything went black.

**Hey guys, sorry for the short chapter. School has been **_**insane.**_** Uh-oh. Better write the next chapter-the Space Sphere's chanting. Bye!**


	3. Chores

**This chapter is to make up for the lack of chapters. Also, there's a surprise inside.**

Wheatley woke up with a searing pain in his head…well…body.

"Hello, and welcome to the Aperture Science Enrichment Center. You are currently on a conveyer belt headed for the incinerator. We hope to have a nice day."

_Incinerator._

Wheatley opened his eye to find that the Space Sphere was about five yards ahead of him, and about seven feet away from the incinerator.

"What? Why am I here? GLaDOS, get me outta here!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot. You get to be the judge."

"The judge? The judge of what?"

"You'll see."

A claw came down from the ceiling. As Wheatley was brought up, he heard the Space Sphere screaming his last screams. Ever.

Wheatley was happy that he had been incinerated, but he also felt a shred of sadness. That Space Sphere had been his friend for _five years._

"Here we are," GLaDOS said, putting him down.

All he saw was a room with a diagonal table with straps, shelves lined with inactive Turrets and Personality Cores, and lots and lots of wires.

"Why am I here?"

"Because you're going to be the one who does the transplants."

"B-But I thought you said-"

"Oh. That? I lied. I thought that after all these years, you would have learned that by now."

"Oh, I see. But…what exactly am I going to be transplanting?

"That'll be a surprise for later."

0~~~~~~~~~~0

It had been three days since Wheatley had been put in that room. He did find that there were claws in there, and that GLaDOS had plugged him into a system, so he had full control over the claws.

In fact, he controlled everything in that room.

Suddenly the lights flipped on.

ATLAS and P-body came into the room, struggling to hold a woman, who was fighting back _hard._

The speakers filled Wheatley's Audio Receptors-privately, of course.

"Okay, trainee. Here's your first subject. Instructions on what to do will appear on your screen shortly."

ATLAS and P-body strapped down the woman, at last.

Wheatley got a good look at the woman.

She had blonde hair and blue eyes, and-of course-was wearing an orange jumpsuit.

She looked as if she could be on Deal or No Deal, a TV Show Wheatley had been watching in the past few days.

Suddenly, as promised, instructions appeared on Wheatley's screen.

He promptly chose the "Gender: Female" option, and scanned over those instructions.

He didn't exactly know what they did, but they included a Turret.

So he got to work.

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't uploaded a chapter in a long while yet, but don't worry. As promised, this **_**was **_**an extra-long chapter. Also, the Space Sphere's death was the surprise. A pretty brutal surprise, but a surprise nonetheless. I am accepting OC's-any will be helpful. Anyone who's OC's get picked, they will be given credit. I need the OC's full name, and if it stands for something, tell me (personality also required). E.G.: GLaTH=Genetic Lifeform and Transplant Human.**


	4. Lexi

He followed the instructions _exactly._

First he attached all the necessary cords and suction cups to the screaming woman.

Next he injected some sort of mixture into her arm, which made her sort of restful and lazy.

Then he used a claw to grab a Turret and bring it to a platform, attaching other cord onto it.

He then shot a pulse of electricity through the Turret, which made its optic glow dimly.

And finally, he activated the big machine on the ceiling, where all the cords went.

The woman suddenly started screaming and trashing about violently, but started to grow more and more lifeless.

The Turret, on the other hand, started to activate more and more, its optic glowing brighter every second.

At last, the machine stopped automatically. The woman lay lifeless on the table.

Wheatley stared in horror.

"Y…You had me kill her…" he said sadly.

"No, actually."

"BUT SHE'S DEAD!" he screamed, through artificial sobs.

He couldn't believe what he had just done. The sobs grew more and more intense, as he remembered all the killing he had done while hooked up to the mainframe.

"Hello?" a small voice called.

Wheatley stopped, and s-l-o-w-l-y turned around on his management rail.

Behind him sat the Turret, slowly blinking and looking around, terrified.

It took Wheatley a few seconds to realize what had just happened.

He brought back up the instructions. They read, "Human Transplant," at the top.

"But…I thought you already had a Turret Production Line," he said.

"Yes, I do. But…well…this is just an experiment. ATLAS, P-body, take this new turret to Test Chamber 3-4-0-2-5. Immediately."

ATLAS and P-body saluted and started to obey. But Wheatley, being horrified with what he had done, grabbed the new Turret and raced out of the room.

The Turret scrambled its legs helplessly as it wooshed through the air. "Hey! Put me down!" it cried out.

"NO!" Wheatley screamed, as he raced on.

The Turret opened up its machine guns, and tried to shoot.

"Hey, my bullets-"

"Gone," Wheatley verified. "GLaDOS doesn't take chances. Well, she does, but I don't think she wanted you shooting up all her equipment."

"Oh," the Turret said sadly.

"So…what's your name?"

"Turret model 1-9-5-2-7-6."

"Your _original_ name."

"Oh. Ummmm…Lexi."

"Great. My name is-"

He was cut off by GLaDOS screaming/shrieking over the intercom.

"_WHAT DO YOU EVEN __**THINK **__YOU'RE DOING?!"_

Wheatley rather enjoyed the thought of making GLaDOS so angry. So he taunted her.

"Oh, come now. Is the tea really that bad?"

Suddenly a Mashy-Spike-Plate destroyed the line in front of them.

Wheatley managed to screech to a halt just in time, and took a different path.

"Oi! I'm rollin' here!" he yelled, obvious enjoyment in his voice.

"_What do you think you're doing?" _Lexi hissed.

Wheatley didn't answer, and moved on.

When he finally found a "safe" place, he put Lexi down and moved on to the Turret Assembly Line, while Lexi followed.

Wheatley then used his claw to take out the defective example turret, and put in a good one.

But only because Lexi kept saying, "please," over and over until he did.

They then moved on to the Turret Storage Area.

"Now Lexi, it's very dangerous here. For me. But stay close-it would be very easy to get lost here. Is that clear? Lexi? Lexi? Where are you?"

Wheatley looked around for Lexi until he could only try one thing.

"LEXI!" he yelled.

"Hello."

"Oh thank good-"

"Good morning."

"What?"

"Hello?"

"How are you?"

"Sleep-Mode deactivated."

The Turret Storage Area turned into a chorus of words until every single laser was on Wheatley.

"Oh! See, I love the fact that you all want to…um…shoot me and all, but, see…I've…I've gotta go. Sooooo…SEEYA!"

He rolled screaming for the exit as all the Turrets started shooting at him.


	5. New Bodies!

As soon as he was out of the room, Lexi started ranting on and on about her boyfriend, who thought he was just too good for her.

Wheatley considered putting her back with the shooting Turrets.

Suddenly Lexi froze.

"What? What is it?"

"Um…have you ever heard of a tracking system?"

Luckily no one but them will ever know what Wheatley said.

"_**WHAT THE FU-**_"

Suddenly an explosion from up ahead could be heard.

They moved towards the sound.

Then went in the opposite direction as fast as possible.

Then _Her _voice came on over the speakers.

"Blue, Orange, _kill them_"

ATLAS started trying to shoot portals so that they would land in acid or water.

P-body was doing the same.

But Wheatley had an idea.

He looked back at his trusty claw. It was still there.

Next he picked up P-body, and promptly shook the Portal Gun out of her hands before dunking her in a puddle.

He only dunked ATLAS, Portal Gun and all.

When the reassembly machines brought them back, Wheatley did the same thing, except he only took them out of their bodies.

Then the bodies-and the Portal Gun-were theirs.


End file.
